Cocina!
by ale.23
Summary: Gracias a que perdio una puesta buttercup tiene que cocinar Bubbles quiere ayudar pero es su primera vez cocinando Blossom... y finalmente los RRB que seran forzados a probar lo que preparen..que tan peligroso es que tres chicas cocinen?


"Buttercup,has perdido la apuesta,ahora lo tendrás que hacer..." dijo Blossom

"Ni en sueños! no cocinare!" dijo Buttercup

"Vamos! acaso le temes a una estufa?" dijo Butch en tono burlón

"Claro que no!" se defendió

"entonces solamente hazlo!"

"No quiero!" dijo Buttercup

" Vamos Butter.. si quieres yo puedo cocinar primero!" dijo Bubbles

"pero..Bubbles nunca antes has cocinado..estas segura?" dijo Blossom

"por supuesto! ya eh visto como lo hacen! yo también quiero saber"

"como quieras..." dijo Blossom

"bueno no suena mal...que puede pasar?" dijo Boomer

"la verdad que no se,pero sabes es su primera vez cocinando quien sabe que hará" dijo Blossom

"oh! vamos es Bubbles! no creo que suceda nada!" dijo Boomer

"seguro?" pregunto con un poco de temor Butch

"por supuesto!" dijo Boomer confiado

"ya regrese!" dijo Bubbles

"justo a tiempo! demuestrales tu comida para que vean que se equivocaron" dijo Boomer orgulloso

"con gusto!" dijo Bubbles para mostrar su platillo

"pos eso me parece muy normal a mi..."dijo Brick viendo al platillo que acababa de preparar bubbles

"a mi también" dijo Butch

"Ven! ahora vamos a probar como sabe" dijo victorioso Boomer antes de probar su platillo.**paff!**

"urrgh! hombre herido! hombre herido!" dijo Butch

"que les sucede?" pregunto Bubbles

"nada...podrías traernos un poco de agua?" dijo Brick

"eh, pero..." dijo Bubbles

"por favor?" dijo Brick

"estabien" dijo Bubbles para despues irse

"gracias..."

"Estuvo horrible!" dijo Boomer

"siento ganas de vomitar" dijo Butch

"lo eh comprobado no juegues un libro por su portada...podría ser lo peor que hagas en tu vida!" dijo Boomer

"lo sabia!" dijo Brick

"te lo dije Boomer!" dijo Butch

"no sabia que sabia tan mal! pero debes de admitir que se ve muy bueno" dijo Boomer tentado otra vez a probarlo pero sus hermanos se lo impidieron

"ese es el caso.._se ve_ pero no sabe!" DIJO BUTCH

"perdon!" dijo Boomer

"quieren postre?" pregunto Bubbles

"Seguro como les encanto tu comida aun quieren mas!" dijo Buttercup los 3 solamente se limitaban a mirarla con odio

"enserio? estabien prepare mas!" dijo Bubbles para otravez irse a la cocina del terror

"y que sea mucho!" añadio Buttercup

"chicas ustedes quieren?" pregunto Bubbles desde la cocina  
"no estamos llenas!" dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo  
"seguras?"

"Buttercup crei que dijiste que tenias mucha hambre" dijo Butch

"que? yo no dije eso!" dijo Buttercup

"nos estas llamando mentirosos? después de que alguien no quiere cumplir con lo que promete!" dijo Butch

"oita te traigo Butter! no te preocupes!"

"no de verdad que estoy bien!" dijo Buttercup

"Dice que tiene mucha hambre que te apresures!" dijo Butch

"No!"

"esta bien!" dijo alegremente Bubbles

"malvado..."  
"gracias, gracias fue un hermoso alago"

"jaja" rieron sus 2 hermanos

"creo que comere un poco de pan tostado" dijo Blossom para dirigirse al tostador  
"si quieres yo lo hago!" dijo Bubbles

"no! yo lo puedo hacer gracias..Bubbles"

"Estabien..." dijo Bubbles regresando a la cocina

"Yo tambien quiero!" dijo Buttercup

"No butercup! hasta que cumplas con lo que prometiste!" dijo Blossoom

"eeehh!"

"ah..! no no se ve peligroso mejor no.." dijo Butch  
"que?"

"es que nosotros...tenemos hambre pero..." seguio Boomer

"no quieren de lo que Bubbles esta haciendo verdad?"

"SI! haci que si nos podrías..." finalizo Brick

"No."

"hay muchas gra- que?" dijo Brick extrañado

"dije que no. ah! ya están listas" dijo Blossom mientras que iba por ellas

"Dame!" dijo Buttercup mientras observaba como se las estaba comiendo Blossom mientras que los otros estaban observandola tambien

"no!"

"uurrrghh"

"ya no aguanto mas!" dijo Brick para tomar una de ellas

"Hey! es mia!" dijo Blossom tratando de recuperarla

"te la regreso?" dijo Brick  
"no seas asqueroso!"

"y tu no seas estupida!" dijo Brick

"tan buena esta?" dijo Blossom viendo como se la comía con tanta felicidad

"que cosa?" pregunto Brick

"el pan tostado pos que mas!" dijo Blossom

"no se..."

"como que no sabes?" pregunto extrañada Buttercup  
"es la primera vez que como uno" sus 2 hermanos también asintieron nunca habían comido una esta seria su primera vez

"que?!la primera vez!" dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

"si,en casa no tenemos asi que nunca habíamos probado alguna" dijo Boomer

" pero ustedes no son villanos? porque no asaltan una tienda o algo asi" dijo Buttercup

"Claro! es mas que obvio! entraríamos a una tienda los amenazariamos,cuando esten muertos de miedo les diríamos: dame una tostadora o te mato! si claro como no.."

"no seria mala idea jaja" dijo Blossom aguantandose la risa  
"hey no te burles!"

"Lo siento por la espera!" dijo Bubbles

"ah! se me olvido que ella seguia aqui!" dijo Brick

" Tomen chicos" dijo Bubbles mostrando su platlillo

"G-Gracias..." dijeron los 3 RRB con algo de temor

"no lo van a probar?" pregunto Buttercup

"es que estamos muy llenos.." dijo Butch

"pero Boomer dice que tiene espacio para mas !" dijo Brick  
"si!no te preocupes el se comerá todo!"apoyo Butch empujando a Boomer hacia Bubbles

"enserio? esta bien entonces toma!" dijo Bubbles

"aahh!chicos!" dijo Boomer buscando ayuda de sus hermanos

"good job!" dijeron sus hermanos

"malvados!" dijo Boomer

"somos villanos no?" dijo Brick

"comelo" dijo Bubbles  
"esta bien..ahh" **paff**

"Boomer caido!" dijo Butch mientras miraba a boomer

"lo siento señoras" dijo Brick

"señoritas!" dijeron las 3

"como quieran! bueno parece que el paciente no sobrevivirá..tendremos que llevarlo inmediatamente al hospital...lo siento no se podra acabar tu comida ni nosotros.." dijo Brick dramáticamente  
"estabien se la pueden llevar" dijo Bubbles

"NO! ejem es que nos gusta la comida recien hecha" dijo Butch

"y la comida que roban esta recién hecha?" pregunto Blossom  
"algunas! bueno entonces nos vamos" dijo Brick

"pero si yo lo veo bien...Ya se! chicas y si ustedes se lo llevan?" dijo Bubbles  
"con gusto!" dijeron ambas

"Nooo! ellas no pueden!" dijo Butch

"porque?"  
"eh..etto,porque son mujeres!" dijo Butch

"y que?" volvieron a preguntar

"se pueden lastimar! aunque no lo parezca el pesa una tonelada!" dijo Brick

"no pasa nada tenemos superpoderes!" dijo Buttercup

"uurgh!"

"hehe! te lo mereces!" dijo Buttercup mientras sujetaba a boomer para empezar a volar

"entonces no vamos" dijo Blossom

"SUERTE!jjaja!la necesitaran!" dijo buttercup preparándose para irse junto con blossom y Boomer (inconsiente)

"no nos dejen!" dijeron ambos RRB pero para entonces fue tarde

zoom! o.o!

"superaron los limites sobre humanos!no son humanas!"o.0! dijo Butch sorprendido

"Butch,recuerda que tenemos poderes y nosotros no somos quien para decir quien es humano o no!" dijo Brick

"cierto!" dijo Butch

"entonces continuamos?"pregunto Bubbles

"No!Porfavor No!" dijeron ambos

Al rato...

"Boomer deja de quejarte! solo fue un pequeño golpe!" dijo Buttercup  
"un pequeño golpe...contra un arbol?! dijo Boomer mientras se sobaba la cabeza

"es que no soy buena volando cuando estoy llevando a alguien!ademas fue un accidente!" dijo Buttercup

"si claro solo un accidente...si como no" dijo Boomer

"ya calmrnse..por cierto como les fue..chicos?" dijo Blossom

"no mas.." dijo Brick en el suelo

"ya no por favor" dijo butch quien debió estar muy mal ya que dijo "Por favor"

"creo que ahora ellos son los que necesitan que los lleven al hospital" dijo Boomer observandolos

"no te preocupes tienen super poderes no les pasara nada!" dijo Buttercup desinteresada

"que mala..."

"De todos modos sigues Butter" dijo Blossom

"que? No"

"no?" pregunto Blossom

"NO."  
"Acaso quieres ser la siguiente en probar la comida de Bubbles?" dijo Blossom amenazadoramente

"No..estabien lo hago" dijo Buttercup

"Genial!" dijeron los demás al fin dejaría de cocinar Bubbles

"solamente por esta vez!" dijo Buttercup

"estabien!" dijeron todos

"yo te puedo ayu-" dijo Bubbles

"NO" dijeron todos

"esta bien..."

"No garantizo nada.." dijo Buttercup  
"ya as cocinado no?"pregunto Boomer

"si!" dijo Buttercup

"entonces todo estará bien esta buena tu comida" dijo Blossom

"es cierto siempre te acabas todo lo que preparo! debo cocinar muy bien verdad?" dijo Buttercup con confianza

"si!"  
"entonces aqui voy!"

**30 minutos despues...**

"aqui esta" dijo Buttercup mostrando una platillo que se veía peor que el de Bubbles

**gulp!**

"que es..esto?" pregunto Butch apuntando al "platillo" de ella

"la comida por?" dijo Buttercup  
"si como no.."

"esta buena apruebenla! dijo Buttercup

"no yo paso" dijo Brick

"y nosotros"

"ustedes se lo pierden"  
"ESTA RIQUISIMO!como siempre tus platillos son los mejores!" dijo Blossom

"gracias"

"enserio?" preguntaron los 3

"si!"

"no lo creo!" dijo Butch

"cree lo que quieras!" dijo Buttercup mientras Blossom se lo comia como si estuviera muy bueno

"ahora se me hace tentador.." dijo Butch

"si..de cierta forma" dijeron sus hermanos

"probamos?" pregunto Boomer

"mm talvez solo un bocado.." dijo Brick

"duah esto sabe y se ve horrible!" dijo Butch tirando el tenedor con el que justo acababa de probar esa "comida"

"que?! enserio pero si Blossom siempre se lo termina gustosamente" dijo Buttercup

"eh? etto..jeje me atraparon!" dijo blossom

"me mentiste!" dijo Buttercup

"no queríamos que te sintieras mal ademas ya ni siento su sabor!" dijo Blossom

"es cierto esta Horrible!" dijo Buttercup probandolo

"has llegado hasta ese grado de nisiquiera sentir el sabor?!" dijo Brick  
"si..ademas que el trato era muy bueno..." dijo Blossom mirando a otra parte

"Blossom!" dijo Bubbles

"eh? cual!" dijo Buttercup

"eh?! ninguno!" dijo Blossom

"cual fue el trato!" dijo Brick

"por cada comida que me coma tuya recivire una bolsa de dulces durante toda una semana"

"enserio?! yo también quiero ese trato!" dijo Brick

"no cocinare de nuevo!" dijo Buttercup

"eeehhhhhh? pero si yo quiero dulces tambien!" dijo Brick

"yo quiero una 2 semana de dulces!" dijo ahora Blossom

"COCINA PORFAVOR!" dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

"no lo hare!"

"porque?!" dijeron ambos

"por que no quiero! ademas Blossom te debes de disculpar" dijo Buttercup

"lo siento...ahora cocinaras?" dijo Blossom esperanzada

"No quiero ese tipo de disculpas! tendras que cocinar!" dijo buttercup

"que?! no quiero!" dijo Blossom

"Hazlo!" dijo Brick

"esta bien..pero les advierto que mi comida es peor que el de ellas 2" dijo Blossom amenazadoramente

"enserio?" pregunto Boomer incredulo

"si."

"chicas,lo siento pero me tengo que ir!" dijo Brick rápidamente

"nosotros también!"

"eh? pero no se quedaran a comer?" pregunto Blossom

"no! ya tuvimos suficiente! ADIOS!" dijeron los 3 RRB

"Bye.."

"Blossom para que mientes si tu comida es la mejor de todas!" dijo Buttercup

"no exageren.."

"pero es la verdad! recuerdas cuando te entrevistaron en televisión por solamente prepara un sándwich! aunque en verdad esta riquísimo!" dijo Buttercup

"es cierto!" apoyo Bubbles

"pero ellos no lo saben..solamente quería torturarlos un poquito" dijo Blossom con una sonrisa traviesa

"que mala..pero de todas formas tendras que cocinar!" dijo Buttercuo

"hai hai"

**Casa de los RRB:**

"eso estuvo cerca!" dijeron los 3 RRB repirando peasadamente ya que habian corrido hasta ahi

Alla otravez:

"ESTA RIQUSIMO!CUENTENOS COMO LO HACE?!" dijo el productor de un programa mientras acercaba el microfono a Blossom junto a un grupo de pedioristas que acababan de llegar hace unos momentos atras

"ya ya no es para tanto es una simple quesadilla.." dijo Blossom mientras trataba que retrocedieran

"ESO NO PUEDE SER VERDAD! DIGANOS QUE LO QUE HACE PARA QUE SEPA ASI!" dijo otravez empujando hacia delante haciendo que se callera

"nada en especial ya se los dije! dejenme en paz!" dijo cerrando la puerta brucamente

"SEÑORITA! SEÑORITA PORFAVOR DIGANOS!" decian tratando de abrir nuevamente

"YA DEJENME DE UNA BUENA VEZ!" dijo Blossom deseperada mientras detenia la puerta

"Señorita!"

"AYUDA!" dijo Blossom deseperada

"parece que este sera otro largo dia mas.." dijeron Buttercup y Bubbles al mismo tiempo para luego ayudarla


End file.
